


Mother's Day - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 1

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series 2 - this whole series and the ones that follow in the same 'verse' -  started out as a one shot beginning with this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

**Title: Mother's Day**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime in series 2.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG - NC17 for series

 

'Jack, get a move one, I'm meant to be there at 1pm for lunch' Ianto sounded a little stressed.

'Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be coming with you?' Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged 'Nows as good as time as ever'

'But it's mother's Day, a family day. As much as I'd love to meet your family ...' Jack trailed off.

'It'll be fine, you'll see. Now get your arse in gear, we'll be late'.

'Okay, okay, you win'. Jack still sounded unsure.

They got into the car.

'Ianto, have you got your mum a present? I don't remember seeing you with anything'

'On the back seat'

Jack glanced behind him, there was a huge bouquet of flowers, what looked like a beautifully wrapped box of chocolates and a bottle of wine.

They didn't have to far to drive, Ianto's parent's only lived about 30 minutes away by car, they seemed to get there in next to no time.

Ianto pulled the car up outside a pretty cottage. 

'No car'. Ianto looked at his watch 'We're actually a little early, probably got to the park with the grandchildren'. 

'Should we go look for them?' Jack asked.

'Nope. I have a key, we'll wait for them inside. I'll put the kettle on, they should be back soon'.

The inside of the cottage was as quaint and pretty as the outside. Ianto showed Jack through to the kitchen and gestured to one of the chairs for him to sit down. He busied himself getting mugs out of the cabinet and putting the kettle on for tea.

He had just put some milk in the milk jug when he felt Jack's arms come round him from behind, Jack kissed him on the back of then neck.

'Do you think they'll be long' He whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto turned round in his arms 'No, they will be back any minute I expect, it's nearly 1pm and from the smell coming from the oven, lunch is nearly ready'.

Ianto pecked Jack on the lips 'Behave'.

Jack gave him a wide eyes innocent look 'Moi?'.

'Yep, you'.

Jack grinned and putting a hand behind Ianto's head pulled him into a deep kiss, Ianto didn't resist as Jack's tongue invaded his mouth. He was vaguely awake of the kettle whistling, telling them it was boiling. He chose to ignore it. 

Then another noise, it sounded like giggling. It took a moment for his brain to process the sound, still drowning in the kiss. Oh shit he thought and broke the kiss.

He slowly opened his eyes, there were his seven nieces and nephews being ushered away from the kitchen by one his siblings. His mum, dad and other brother's and sister stood there open mouthed speechless.

'Ummmm, Happy Mother's Day. This is Jack' Ianto said, as he flushed bright red.

Tbc

  
 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seemed to be stunned into silence, until ...

'Will someone please take the kettle off the gas' Ianto's mum said 'That whistling is doing my ears no good'.

One of Ianto's brother's obliged and the noise ceased. Ianto, who realised he was still wrapped in Jack's arms de-tangled himself from them. Jack stood close to him, grabbing his hand reassuringly, holding it out of sight just behind their hips.

'Dinner will be ruined if I leave it any longer. Right, you lot' She gestured towards Ianto's siblings and his dad 'Out. Get the kids settled at the table in the garden, it's a nice day, they can eat out there'.

They all gave her curious looks, eye's flitting between her and Ianto and Jack. She flapped her hands at them when they didn't move.

'Now' She demanded.

They left slowly, glancing behind them at Jack and Ianto. Ianto's face was as red as beetroot. Jack was looking a little uncomfortable, not knowing where to look.

'Ianto, go and lay another place at the table for your friend please'

Ianto couldn't get out of the room fast enough, abandoning Jack without a thought.

'Jack was it?' Ianto's mum asked him.

He nodded 'Yes, Mrs Jones'

'You can give me a hand'.

She opened the oven and pulled out two huge casserole dishes, placing them on the kitchen table.

'I'll take one outside for the kids and get the others to come back in for lunch. You take the other through to the dining room please'.

'Yes Ma'am'

She left the kitchen. Jack picked up the casserole dish carefully with the oven gloves she had left beside it and took it in the direction he had seen Ianto go. He found the room easily enough and placed it in the centre of the table on a placemat. No sign of Ianto.

Ianto's family started to file into the room.

'Where's Ianto?' Ianto's mum seemed very calm considering what must have been going through her mind.

'He wasn't here when I bought this in' He gestured to the casserole. 'I'll go and find him'.

He rushed out the room as fast as he could. Blimey, he thought to himself, this must be the calm before the storm. He went into the back garden. The kids spotted him, and immediately started giggling. He turned to walk away.

'He went that way' One of the eldest called out to him. He was pointing towards a gap in the tree's at the bottom of the garden, Jack muttered a thank you and headed towards it.

It didn't take long for Jack to spot him, he was leaning against a huge tree, gazing up at the sky.

'Ianto? You okay?'

'Let me think, my parents, my brothers and sister and my nieces and nephews walked in on us snogging. Shocked the hell out of them by the sounds of it. Except for the kids, who found it highly amusing, they are still giggling now, so I'd say I feel a little embarrassed'.

'Embarrassed? Because you were kissing a man?'

'I'd be embarrassed whoever I'd have been caught kissing. But more so 'cos it was you. Just because, well, they had no idea about you and were so shocked'.

'Your mum seems to be handling it okay. I came to get you for lunch, it's on the table'.

'That's when the questions will start'. Ianto was looking at the ground.

Jack put a finger under Ianto's chin and lifted his head up.

'Going to happen sooner or later, might as well get it over with?' He kissed him softly on the lips.

'Fine. We'll go and eat lunch and be interrogated' He managed a weak smile 'First thought, I need some Dutch courage'.

'Dutch courage?'

Ianto moved closer to Jack and kissed him. Jack smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Ianto flicked his tongue along Jack's lips, slipping it in Jack's mouth, groaning as Jack's tongue caressed his. His arms tightened round Jack's back, holding him close, both lost in their kiss they didn't notice seven pairs of eyes peering at them through the trees.

A sound of breaking twigs made them pull apart, just in time to see the kids running away, back up the garden.

'Come on Ianto. If we don't go now someone will come looking for us anyway'.

'Okay, Lunch. With us on the menu' Ianto grinned.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Ianto entered the cottage via the kitchen door, they could hear the sound of people talking in the dining room. Ianto stopped dead.

'Come on Ianto, it won't be as bad as you imagine.' Jack pulled him into a brief hug.

Ianto set out a resigned sigh. 'Okay. Take your coat off.'

Jack removed his coat, now feeling slightly naked and Ianto hung it on the coat rack in the hallway. Jack took Ianto's hand and squeezed it gently, reassuringly and they made their way to the dining room. As they entered the room went quiet. They stood just inside the doorway.

'Don't just stand there, sit down, lunch is getting cold.' Ianto's mother indicated the two empty seats opposite her and Ianto's dad.

Still clutching Jack's hand tight he lead him round the table to the empty seats. Ianto's mum ladling the casserole in the dishes on the table in front of their seats.

'Help yourselves to bread' She told them.

The room was so quiet, Jack and Ianto sat down and glanced around. Everyone at the table was looking at them, Ianto felt himself going pink again. Jack decided to break the ice.

'Mr and Mrs Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you and your family. I haven't been formally introduced. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto's boss and boyfriend.'

Ianto gazed at him. That was the first time Jack had ever used the term 'Boyfriend'. He rather liked it, he thought. As the shock wore off, he smiled to himself.

Ianto's mum spoke again, Ianto wasn't surprised his dad was sitting there saying nothing, he was more the listen and learn sort, his mum was the forward one.

'Nice to meet you Jack. Please call me Carys and this is Ianto's dad, Alan. This is Ianto's sister Rhiannon and her husband John. These are his brothers, Aled and his wife Fiona, Bevan and his wife Gwen and David.'

They all said their hello's as they were introduced. Then they fell quiet again. Ianto clutched Jack's hand even tighter under the table, Jack turned and smiled at him.

'So, Jack.' Ianto's mum started 'How long have you been Ianto's boyfriend?'

'Well, a while, but seriously, just a few months.'

'Ianto, so, you are gay? You had a girlfriend before, Lisa, were you confused?'

'No mam, I'm not gay. I just fell for a man.' Ianto shrugged 'I just like who I like.'

'Jack, how old are you? 39, 40? Ianto's only 25, do you think maybe you are a little old for him?'

'Yes ma'am, there is a bit of an age gap, but I don't think this has any effect on our relationship.'

She nodded thoughtfully. Everyone round the table was listening intently.

'So, I hope you are being careful?'

This caused Rhiannon's husband John to burst out laughing.

'Not that careful, we caught them snogging in the kitchen'

Rhiannon slapped him on the arm as his mother-in-law gave him a look that said she wasn't amused, this caused everyone to start laughing too, even Jack and Ianto.

'You know what I mean.' She said, once the sniggering had quietened down again 'Well?'

Ianto went a slightly deeper shade of pink as he answered 'Yes mam. Of course.'

'Well, I mean pregnancy isn't going to be an issue ...' She didn't get any further when Ianto and Jack burst out laughing as they looked at each other.

'What?' She asked confused.

'Nothing, nothing.' Ianto assured her, still giggling 'Private joke.'

Ianto's dad spoke up for the first time 'Jack, was that a Airforce coat you were wearing?'

'Yes Sir.'

'You served?' I spent some time in the airforce when I left school. Be nice to talk to someone about it.'

'I did Sir, Yes.'

'Enough of the 'Sir' the names Alan. I need a smoke, come outside with me for a chat.'

Ianto was looking worried, scared his dad was going to try and frighten Jack off. Everyone was starting to leave the table, taking the dirty dishes out with them to the kitchen. Jack stood up to follow Alan out the room. He paused for a moment and whispered in Ianto's ear,

'It'll be fine, I promise. 'Hey it's me.'

Ianto looked at him, daft grin over Jack's face. Yes, it probably would, he could charm the spots off a cheetah. Jack brushed Ianto's lips with a whisper of a kiss, winked at him and went off to find Alan. Ianto went to help his mum in the kitchen with the washing up, as he predicted to himself, his siblings had abandoned it all to her.

Ianto's mum was trying to talk to him as she washed and he dried, but he couldn't concentrate, was wondering what Jack and his dad were talking about. In the end his mum stopped trying to get any kind of conversation out of him and they continued in silence. At least he seems happy she thought to herself, gonna take a little while to get my head around him having a boyfriend though she pondered.

Washing up finished, Ianto gave him mum a silent hug before going off in search of Jack.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the garden ...

The kids had abandoned lunch half eaten and were off playing at the bottom of the garden in the tree's. Jack and Ianto's dad were sitting at the now abandoned table the kids had been using for lunch. The afternoon sunshine warming them as they talked.

'So, Jack, where were you stationed when you were in the Airforce?'

'A small base in Kent, England.' This was Jack's cover story, he couldn't very well say it was in London during the Blitz 'I never got to see any action, but it was a good life and I learnt how to fly a plane.'

Alan nodded. 'Yes, It's a hard life, but it makes you a man. Some of the youth of today could do with the discipline that it installs.'

'Maybe it would reduce the crime rate.' Jack shrugged.

'You still wear the coat, why?'

'I like the look and it's warm and comfortable.'

'Fair enough.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes, basking in the spring sunshine.

Alan cleared his throat and spoke.'Jack, Ianto said he's not gay, but just fell for a man, for you. I'm not sure I get that. Are you gay?'

'No. Like Ianto, I just like who I like, male or female. I fell for your son the moment I set eyes on him.' A mental picture of Ianto in one of his suits filled his head and he smiled to himself.

'You're his boss, is that when you first met?'

'Yes. But I didn't just employ him because I was attracted to him. He wanted the job and is a very persistant man, convinced me I needed him for the job he has.'

'You haven't pushed him into something he would never do? He is willingly with you?'

'Of course, I would never do that to anyone.'

'Okay. Do you love him?'

'Well, as I said earlier, we've only been serious for a few months, but I care for him a lot. And yes, I think maybe I'm becoming to feel like I love him.'

'I only have one more thing to ask. That you don't hurt him? He was devastated when Lisa died, I don't know if he could survive being hurt again so soon.'

'I have no intention of hurting him, I feel like I want to be with him forever.'

'Good. Then I'm happy for you both.'

They saw Ianto come out of the cottage and walk towards them. They both stood up.

'I'll go in now and leave you two alone.' Alan said, he put out his hand and touched Jack on the arm. 'Please don't leave yet, we don't see much of Ianto and I know him mam would like you to both stay a little longer?'

'Sure. We'll be in soon.'

Ianto reached them just as his dad was leaving the table. His dad suddenly grabbed him in a hug and smiled at him, then walked off without saying a word leaving Ianto open mouthed in amazement.

'I don't think he's hugged me since i was a kid' He said in wonder. 'What were you talking about?'

Jack grinned 'This and that.'

Jack took his hand and motioned that they should both sit down. The sun was starting to set, the air cooling.

'Maybe we should go now?' Ianto suggested.

Jack shook his head 'No, your dad asked me if we would stay for a while, I promised we would. Okay?'

'Yup. I'm in no hurry to go home.'

'What a peaceful place to live.' Jack said, looking around at the scenery. There were only a few cottages, spaced widely apart, a field of sheep nearby.

'Yep. We had to go to school in the next village, which is bigger. Seems like we were never bored, my friends and I, always up to something playing in the tree's and the fields. I kissed my first love down there, under one of those tree's.'

Jack raised his eyebrows 'Oh yeah? Who was that then?'

Ianto giggled 'Mary Louise, we were 8 years old. It was all very innocent.'

'Not so innocent now though, are you? Which is a very good thing.' A dirty grin crossed his face.

'Nope, not innocent at all. I blame you.' Ianto smiled.

Jack shifted in his seat so he was looking straight at Ianto. He leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I blame me too.'

He kissed him again, harder. Ianto kissed back eagerly. Their mouths opening, tongues exploring each other's mouths. They kissed desperately, like they had been apart for days instead of the short while Ianto had been in the kitchen helping his mum. Eventually they pulled apart gasping for breath. Ianto glanced about him, his mum was looking out the kitchen window.

He went a little pink 'Jack, my mam's just seen us snogging again.'

'You worry too much. Want to go for a walk before we go back in?'

Ianto nodded 'Yep'.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was very low in the sky and the air was getting very chilly, well it was only March. Jack and Ianto headed inside to get their coats before going for a walk. They entered through the kitchen door, Ianto's mum was making tea.

'Would you like a drink?' She asked.

'No thanks, were just going for a walk, we'll be back by tea time, just need out coats.' Ianto replied. 'Where's everyone else?'

'Everyone's in the living room, kids are listening to your da reading them a story before they all go home. They might be gone before you get back.'

'Okay, I'll say my goodbye's now. Jack?'

'Yep, lets go and say goodbye.'

They stood in the doorway of the living room, the kids all sat on the floor totally enthralled in the story their granddad was telling them. They didn't want to disturb them, so they waited quietly. Ianto's siblings and partners were sat around the room in the comfy sofas. A log fire burned in the hearth warming the room and giving it a cosy feel. They hadn't been stood there for more than a few minutes when one of the kids spotted them. That started a riot.

'Uncle Ianto, Uncle Ianto.' They called out as they abandoned their granddad, running up and hugging him round the legs.

'Calm down. I came to say goodbye, Jack and I are going for a walk and I think you'll all be gone before we get back.'

He gave them all a hug and a kiss. The eldest, who was all of 6 years old had a devilish grin on his face. Glanced at Jack and then back to Ianto.

'Do we get a hug goodbye from Auntie Jack as well.'

The kids dissolved into giggles and everyone else followed. Jack scooped the youngest one up in his arms.

'Of course.' He said laughing and kissed the little one on the cheek and the proceeded to do the same with the rest.

Ianto and Jack said their goodbye's to the rest of his family and told the kids to go back and finish listening to their story. Promising he would see them all soon they left the room, grabbed their coats and went out into the cool evening air. Ianto shivered as they walked down the garden towards the clearing, Jack put an arm round his waist and held him close as they walked.

Ianto giggled 'Auntie Jack.'

'I've been called worse.' Jack laughed back 'Cheeky little monkey, that one.'

'Looked like they all liked you, kids and adults alike.'

'Who wouldn't.' Jack grinned squeezing Ianto tighter against him.

They reached the clearing at the bottom of the garden and walked through it. It went through to some woods, wild spring flowers had begun to show their heads and the tree's were lush and green.

'So, which tree did you kiss your first love under?'

'It's not here anymore, got blown down in a storm back in the '80's.'

'Looks like you need a new tree with new memories then.'

He pulled Ianto over to a huge horse chestnut tree and pushed him against it. Wrapping both arms around Ianto's waist he pulled him close and kissed him softly. Ianto's arms went up to his shoulders and one snaked around his neck pulling him in for another kiss, harder and more urgent. Mouths wide open, tongues tasting each others, exploring every inch of each others mouths. With a gasp they eventually pulled apart.

'I could kiss you forever and never get bored Jack.' Ianto whispered breathlessly.

'Kissing you is great, but I could think of something else we could do.' Jack answered as his hands slid from Ianto's waist down to grasp his arse, pressing against him.

'Here? We can't, what if someone catches us?'

'It's nearly dark now, who's going to see? The kids will have gone home for bed now, they won't come down here.'

'I 'spose' Ianto didn't sound too sure.

Jack kissed him passionately, pressing a leg between Ianto's. Despite his protesting Jack could feel Ianto hard against him. He removed one hand from Ianto's arse and moving just enough to make room he put his hand between them, cupping Ianto's erection through his trousers.

Ianto gasped into his mouth 'Oh Jack, that's cheating.' As he rubbed against Jacks hand.

'I know.' Jack said smiling in the darkness.

'How can I say no now? But we have to be quick.'

Jack opened Ianto's trousers and pulled them down to his knees along with his briefs. He wrapped his hand round Ianto's cock. Ianto funbled with Jack's trousers, desperate for him now. Eventually he got them undone, hand inside Jack's briefs, touching him.

Jack reached in his coat pocket, producing a tiny tube.

'We're you a boy scout?' Ianto asked.

Jack looked confused.

'Always prepared, that was the boy scout motto.'

Jack laughed 'Nope.'

Jack undid his braces so he could push his trousers down without removing his coat. Kissing Ianto hard once more he then turned him to face the tree. Ianto leaned his chest against it, hands holding it either side. He felt Jack's lubricated fingers between the cheeks of his arse, touching, probing, he pushed back against them. Moaning with disappointment when Jack removed them.

He felt Jack's cock entering, filling the void the fingers had left. He pushed back, eager to have Jack inside him. Jack thrust in deep, Ianto made a noise deep in his throat, like a growl, Jack smiled to himself and put a hand 'round Ianto to grasp his cock. Pumping it as he thrust into Ianto, kissing him on the back of the neck, nibbling his shoulder.

'Harder Jack, harder.' Ianto voice hoarse with emotion.

Jack thrust harder, his hand matching his movements on Ianto's cock. A few minutes later Ianto came all over the tree, gasping in his relief, Jack came inside him a few moments later. They stood there like that for a short while and they got their breaths back, then Jack withdrew and turned Ianto to face him, kissing him tenderly.

'I've never done that in the woods before.' Jack confessed.

'First time for everything.' Ianto said with a hint of a giggle 'Come on, we should get back before someone comes looking for us.'

They straightened their clothing and holding hands walked back to the clearing and up the garden to the cottage. They found Ianto's parents in the living room reading by the fire.

'This looks so cosy I don't want to leave.' Exclaimed Jack.

'No need to go yet.' Ianto's mum said, 'Stay for tea, sandwiches okay?'

'Thank you and yes please' Jack replied.

Ianto's mum went off to the kitchen and Ianto and Jack removed their coats and settled themselves on the sofa nearest the fire.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they had eaten their tea and made small talk on anything and everything it was nearing 8pm. Ianto's mum went off to the kitchen with the dirty plates, coming back a few minutes later wearing an apron.

'Alan, take them down the pub for a drink. Get you all out of my hair for a bit while I do some straightening up.'

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other.

'We really should be heading back, work mam.'

'Don't be daft, it's Sunday evening, what Tourist Office would be open now? Go to the pub with your da and stay the night.'

Ianto didn't know what to say, as far as they knew, that's what his job entailed. He looked at Jack hoping he had some kind of answer.

'Your right, no need to hurry back. We can leave early in the morning in time to pop home and change and get to work.' Jack agreed.

Ianto was speechless, Jack winked at him.

'We'll get our coats.' Jack stated as he dragged Ianto after him.

'Jack, we need to get back, we've been away all day. Myfanwy needs feeding for a start.'

'I'm gonna text the other's, tell them we've been held up. I'm sure Tosh won't mind feeding Myfanwy.' He smiled at the look on Ianto's face. 'If anything bad was happening they would call us. I'm enjoying myself, also, I want to see your bedroom.'

Jack glanced around the hall where they had come to collect their coats, no one was in sight. He pressed a light, tender kiss to Ianto's lips. 'Pub time.'

Ianto's dad appeared a few moments later.

'Ready? I'll drive, nearest pub is in the next village.'

They went out calling a goodbye to Ianto's mum as they went, promising to behave themselves and not get drunk. Jack and Ianto bickered for a bit over who should sit in the front till Ianto's dad told them to stop behaving like children and just get in the car. In the end they both sat in the back.

The village was only a few minutes drive away, but it was too dark to walk, no street lighting. The car pulled up outside a ancient looking pub, through the window they could see it was about half full. They entered and were hit by the warmth of the huge log fire in the centre of the room. Ianto's dad gestured them to a table near the fire.

'I'll get them in.' Ianto's dad insisted 'What you having?'

Ianto asked for a pint of beer, Jack unusually asked for whisky. He went off to get them.

'Are you really enjoying yourself Jack? Your not just agreeing to this so I can spend more time with my parents? We can leave if you want to?'

'Your family are great Ianto, they love you very much. They seem so understanding about us being together, it must seem a little odd for them. I like them, we'll do what they wish and go back in the morning.' He grasped Ianto's hand and squeezed it gently. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew Ianto would be mortified if he did here, in front of all these people. Later he thought.

Ianto's dad came back 'You'll never guess who the barmaid is?' He said.

'Who?' Ianto asked.

''Mary Louise, remember her? I always think of her when she was about 8 or 9 years old, all pigtails and braces. You two spent a lot of time together one summer I recall.'

Ianto blushed slightly and Jack laughed 'Ianto's first love.'

'Jack!' Ianto exclaimed and his dad burst out laughing.

'I did wonder.'

He pointed over the the bar just as she came into view 'There she is.'

A vision of beauty, long blonde hair, slim but curvy and a huge smile on a beautiful face.

'She's engaged to a local lad, tall bloke at the bar.'

'I think I remember him vaguely.' Ianto sounded unsure.

Mary Louise glanced his way, smiled and mouthed a 'Hello' before turning back to her customers.

Ianto's dad went off to visit the gents.

'So.' Asked Jack 'Wish you had stuck with the beautiful Mary Louise?'

'Well, she is pretty ...' He pondered, a smirk on his face.

This earned Ianto a slap to the leg under the table.

'What?' He asked, his face a picture of innocence.

'You trying to make me jealous?' Jack asked jokingly.

'Yes! It's not working is it?'

'Nope, but I am fighting the urge to kiss you at this very moment, have been since we got here.'

'Don't even think about it Jack.' Ianto smiled at him, but the tone of his voice was serious.

'Ooooooh, I think I like you giving me orders. I need to get you back to bed.' Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

'My da's coming back, behave yourself.'

Jack half smiled, half pouted at him.

'Time to head back, your mam will have finished by now, I want to have a nice hot bath and my bed.' Ianto's dad said 'I'll go and start the car, put the heater on, it'll be freezing out there by now.'

They nodded and he went off as they finished the last few drops of their drinks. They were just about to head for the door when Mary Louise appeared by them.

'Hi Ianto, long time no see.' She smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Jack.' Jack introduced himself with the usual firting tone to his voice.

'Nice to meet you Jack. Ianto's dad said you were Ianto's boss?'

'That's right.'

'Fancied a trip to the countryside? Strange for a boss to go and visit an employee's family?' She questioned.

Ianto was getting ready to bolt for the door, he could see where this was heading.

'Well, it would be if I was just his boss, but I'm also his boyfriend.' He took Ianto's hand in his as he said it.

'Oh.' Mary Louise seemed stunned for a moment. She regained her posture slightly, but she was still rather stunned. 'Have you been together long?'

'Just a few months, but it seems like forever.' Jack smiled broadly at her.

Ianto really wanted to run and hide, but Jack's hand was clutching his tight and he couldn't escape.

'Good to meet you Mary Louise, but we have to go. Ianto's dad is waiting outside for us.'

With that he pulled Ianto to him and kissed his hard on the lips while Mary Louise stood rooted to the spot. He grinned at her before pull the fast redding Ianto towards the door, as he spluttered a goodbye to her.

They got in the car again, Ianto was fuming with Jack.

'I can't believe you did that! How could you? You knew I'd be embarrassed.'

Ianto's dad glanced at them in the rearview mirror but stayed silent.

Jack whispered to him. 'I'm sorry Ianto, I've just been repressing the urge all evening. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I'll make it up to you later? Please forgive me?'

Ianto made a 'Humph' noise and Ignored him.

It was going to be a long few minutes home. When they arrived at the cottage Ianto leaped out the car and rushed inside ignoring his mother's welcome. He went into the living room, threw himself in a sofa and sat there muttering to himself in anger.

Jack came rushing in a few minutes later, rushing after Ianto like a whirlwind. He knew Ianto hated public shows of affection, but after he'd handled it so well after being caught by his family he thought he'd get away with it. He found him in the living room and sat next to him. Ianto stood up and moved to another seat. Jack signed, this was going to be hard work.

Ianto's dad had entered the kitchen.

'What's happened?' Asked his mum.

'No idea.' he shrugged. 'I went to start the car and when I left them all was well, they a few minutes later they got in the car and Ianto was angry at Jack for some reason. Best we leave them to it I think.'

Ianto's mum nodded in agreement.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Jack got up and slowly moved over to the other sofa where Ianto was now sitting. He sat down carefully next to him. Ianto was sitting kind of sideways, facing the armrest of the sofa. Jack placed a hand gently on the top of his arm, which Ianto shrugged straight off, but he didn't get up and move this time. Jack breathed a small sigh of relief.

'Ianto.' He said softly. 'I really am sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to.'

'It wasn't just that you kissed me in public Jack.' His voice quiet but still full of anger.

'Then what? Tell me what I did, please?'

Ianto turned to face him at last, his eyes red rimmed from crying, partly from being upset, partly in anger.

'It was like you were marking your property, as if you kissed me in front of Mary Louise and everyone else to show them you owned me.' Ianto let out a small sob. 'I felt humiliated Jack.'

'Ianto, believe me, nothing like that was on my mind. Really, I just wanted to kiss you, I'd been holding in the urge all the time in the pub. Even though you threatened me not to, I just had this thought in my head about you handling it so well when we were caught kissing by your family that maybe you'd be okay about it.'

'That was different, yes I kept my calm, but you saw how much I blushed. We were caught by accident, it wasn't like you just grabbed me and snogged me in front of them. I was shaking inside with embarrassment, it was all I could do not to run off back to the hub.'

Jack lifted his hand and hesitantly moved it towards Ianto's face, Ianto didn't flinch away as he carefully wiped the tears from his cheeks. He dropped his hand back down and took Ianto's in his.

'I'd never do anything deliberately to hurt you Ianto, never. Please forgive me.'

'How can I trust you? I asked you not to do that, I threatened you and you still did it.'

'It was a mistake Ianto, I don't know what more I can say to convince you how sorry I am. I'll never do it again.'

Ianto look at him, staring deep into Jack's eyes. Looking for his answer. Jack looked sadly back at him.

'I believe you Jack, I believe you are sorry. As for never doing it again, I guess I will have to take your word for it.'

'You forgive me? Please say you forgive me?'

Ianto nodded slowly. 'Yep, I guess i do.'

Jack smiled and leaned to kiss him, Ianto pushed him away.

'Sorry, I'm still too pissed at you at the moment. Lets just sit here for a while.'

'Sure. Can I at least hug you?'

'Okay.' Ianto shrugged 'But keep your hands to yourself.'

He shifted slightly closer to Jack who put and arm round him and hugged him close.

'Still want to know what your dad asked me?'

'Yep.'

'Well, first he asked me if I was gay and I told him no. Then he asked me if you had willingly become my boyfriend, that I hadn't used my position as your boss to get you to do something you didn't want to do. I told him that I didn't employ you because I was attracted to you, but because you were a persistant and persuasive little bugger who convinced me you should have the job.

Ianto had the hint of a smile on his face at hearing this.

'Mind you, the first time I saw you I thought you were so beautiful it was so hard to turn you away. Then he asked me if I loved you. I told him that I wasn't sure yet, as we had only been together a few months, but that I cared for you a lot. But that I felt like it was maybe starting to feel like it was maybe love.'

Ianto sat up straight and looked at him. Eyes wide, not sure he had heard what his ears were telling him.

'Are you trying to tell me you love me?' His face serious, but his eyes giving away the emotion that was bubbling away inside.

'Yes. I think maybe I do.'

Ianto just sat there, staring at him, lost for words.

'Ianto, are you okay, Ianto speak to me. Ianto? Please tell me how you feel.'

Ianto's face eventually softened, he leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

'I love you too Jack.'

Relief washed over Jack.

'Can we make up now? I hate fighting with you, it's no fun.'

Ianto kissed him as an answer, not hard and demanding, but slow and passionate, tender and loving. Jack responded, keeping the kiss as it was. They sat like that for a long time, holding each other tight, just kissing.

They never noticed Ianto's mum walk into the room to check they were okay. She and his dad hadn't been able to hear what was being said from the kitchen, they could just hear that they were talking. When it went quiet they were worried they had fallen out again, so she volunteered to check on them. As soon as she spotted them she walked quietly out again and back to the kitchen.

'They're fine.' Was all she said to Ianto's dad. 'Come on, lets go and get some sleep, they need me to get them up early in the morning.'

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Jack and Ianto pulled apart. Both of them seemed to have lost feeling in their lips, they had lost all track of time. Ianto looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight, they must have been kissing for over an hour.

'You really think you love me Jack.' Ianto said, more a statement than a question, as he smiled broadly at him.

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's cheek, brushing it softly with his fingers and nodded.

'Yes. And as much as I'm loving sitting here with you, I think my legs have gone to sleep with my lips, can we go to bed now?'

Ianto took his hand and stood up, pulling Jack with him, both a little wobbly on the legs. They stood still giggling quietly for a few moments till the sensation came back to them.

'If my parents are still up we better go and reassure them that everything's okay first.'

'We should. Yes.'

They went to look in the dining room and kitchen. No sign of them, but on the kitchen table was a note.

Ianto.

You da and I have gone to bed. I checked in on you and all seemed well.  
Sleep wherever you feel comfortable, all the spare rooms are made up.  
I'll wake you both in the morning with breakfast, just write the time on the bottom of this note.  
Sleep well, both of you.

Love  
Mam.

Ianto coloured very slightly as he realised his mam had caught them kissing yet again. But he smiled and showed the note to Jack, who reacted by reaching up and mussing his hair.

'You look so cute when you blush.' He smiled 'Put 7.30am on the bottom and lets go to bed.'

Ianto wrote the time on the bottom and left it on the kitchen table.

'Now, where shall we sleep? Three rooms to choose from.'

'I already told you, I want to see your room.' Jack was pulling his arm towards the hallway and the stairs. 'And who said anything about sleep?'

'My room is very small and only has a single bed. My sisters would be better, she has a double bed, more room, for whatever you had in mind!'

'Single beds are cosy.' Jack placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'I want to be in your room.'

Ianto lead him up the stairs and into one of the rooms, indicating where the bathroom was on the way. Ianto's room was that of a teenager, his parents hadn't decorated or changed anything since he left for college and university. Dark walls, dark curtains and a dark carpet. Only the duvet on the bed gave it some colour, obviously chosen by his mum, it was a yellow and navy blue swirly pattern.

Faded posters of faded popstars and actors looked down from the walls, Jack looked at them in amusement.

'Say nothing.' Ianto dared him.

Jack made a motion of zipping his lips together and mumbled something incomprehensible. Ianto laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

'Time for bed young man. It's way passed your bedtime.' Jack joked.

'Yup, but only if you promise to stay with me till I sleep. I'm scared of the dark.' Ianto retorted as he started to remove his clothes.

They were soon both naked and slid into the cool bed.

'It really is cosy, isn't it.' Jack murmured and he snuggled close to Ianto.

Ianto nodded as he lent to kiss Jack. This kiss was totally different to the ones they had been sharing earlier, they were tender and loving. This one was full of passion and desire. Ianto pressed hard against Jacks lips, running his tongue along them before biting gently on the lower one. Jack gave a soft whimper and used his own lips to push Ianto's apart, his tongue seeking Ianto's.

One of Ianto's hand's went to the back of Jack's head, pulling his as close as possible, as if he wanted to devour him completely. Jack wrapped a hand around Ianto's waist, holding him tight. They eventually and reluctantly pulled apart gasping for air.

Ianto's hand brushed through Jack's hair, down the side of his face and neck. It stopped there fiddling with the hair at the bottom of his neck.

Jack kissed the spot where Ianto's neck met his shoulders and Ianto sighed in pleasure, pushing his body as close as possible to Jack's. Jack sucked in the skin, brushing his teeth against it. He knew Ianto loved the pleasure/ pain feeling it made. He worked his way along his shoulder leaving half a dozen love bites in his wake. He briefly wondered if Ianto's shirt collar would cover them and then decided he didn't care.

Ianto was melting in Jack's arms. His hands digging into Jack's back, groaning in pleasure. Jack shifted slightly and moved to take one of Ianto's hard nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking and nibbling it gently before moving to the other one. He could feel Ianto's erection pressing hard into his hip, as he was certain Ianto could feel his.

Ianto slid one hand down to Jack's arse, caressing it, squeezing it. Jack abandoned Ianto's nipples to kiss him again. He could never get enough of Ianto's mouth. As the kissed they pressed hard against each other grinding their hips together, enjoying the friction. Their hand roaming each other's bodies greedily.

Jack pulled back from the kiss, Ianto signed and opened his eyes to find Jack gazing down at him intently.

'You really are beautiful you know.' He planted a soft, brief kiss on Ianto's lips. 'What did I do to deserve you?'

'Nothing, you didn't need to.' Answered Ianto.

Jack kissed him hard and fierce before shifting position, leaving a trail of kisses from Ianto's neck down his chest and stomach. His kissed the end of Ianto's erection, smiling up at him briefly before taking it into his mouth. Ianto need all his self control not to thrust himself straight down Jack's throat.

Jack worked Ianto's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, his tongue teasing it as he sucked. One hand holding it while the other cupped Ianto's balls, touching them softly. Jack kept sucking and teasing till he sensed Ianto was near comming and released Ianto's cock from his mouth.

'Jack, no, don't stop, please.' Ianto begged him, his voice a loud whisper.

'Soon, Ianto, soon.'

His hand fumbled under the pillow for the small tube he had placed there earlier. Squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers he slid it back where it came from. Pushing Ianto's legs apart he moved between them. Ianto was laying back, breathing deeply, eyes closed, waiting. He groaned loudly as he felt Jack's fingers slip between his buttocks.

He felt one of Jack's fingers enter him, he pushed down on it. Jack added another finger, moving them in and out.

'Now Jack, now.' Desperate not to shout, aware his parents were only a wall away.

Jack removed his fingers and moved forwards, the end of his cock teasing the entrance to Ianto's arse for a few moments, before gently pushing it in to the hilt. Ianto bucked his hips, desperate for Jack to fuck him. Jack lifted Ianto's legs onto his shoulders and started thrusting, gently at first, getting harder and harder with each thrust.

Jack wrapped one hand round Ianto's throbbing cock and he thrusted, pumping it hard. He could feel Ianto's orgasm mounting again. This time he wouldn't stop. A few minutes later Ianto came over his stomach and chest, biting his lip so he didn't shout out. A few more thrusts and Jack came hard inside him.

Jack took Ianto's legs off his shoulders and moved to lie down on top of Ianto, ignoring the sticky mess that covered him. He kissed him tenderly.

'I know for sure now.'

'Know what for sure Jack?'

'I love you completely.'

Ianto pulled him into another kiss. Soft and tender.

'I should hope so Sir, after that.' He laughed at his own joke.

'Ummm, we need to clean up and get some sleep.'

'Don't move Jack.'

Ianto reached across to the bedside table, moving as little as possible he opened the drawer, his fingers finding what he knew would be there, a packet of tissues.

'Here.' He handed one to Jack. 'This will do till the morning.'

Jack slid off Ianto, lying close to him, trying to not fall off the small bed they cleaned them selves up as best they could. They tossed the tissues in the nearby bin and cuddled closely together. At last they slept in the tangle of bed clothes.

They were woken the next morning by a loud tap on the door and Ianto's mum shouting 'Breakfast in 5 minutes. Forgetting the were in such a small bed Jack stretched and fell off flat on his arse on the floor.

'Fuck.' He cursed.

Ianto laughed. 'You big baby, come here and I'll kiss it better.' A dirty gleam in his eye.

'Best not.' Jack declined. 'Breakfast before your mum comes and gets up, do you really want he to find you kissing my arse?'

'Maybe not.' Ianto giggled.

Ianto found them some old pajama bottoms and t-shits to wear to breakfast. They would shower after they had eaten. They wandered down to the kitchen, stopping for a quick kiss every few step. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted towards them as they entered the kitchen, they sat at the kitchen table as Ianto's mum placed piles of both in front of them along with mugs of strong tea.

'Eat up. Looks like you're hungry Jack.' She grinned.

'I do?'

'Well it seems you tried to eat my son in the night.' She walked off laughing to herself.

Jack looked at Ianto, six love bites clear as day along one shoulder.

'Sorry Ianto.' A mock look of apology on his face. 'I seem to have left my mark. '

'Eh?'

'Look in the mirror.'

Ianto popped into the hall and glanced in the mirror there and groaned.

'It's your own fault Ianto, I know how much it turns you on.' Jack grinned widely at him.

'I know, I know. Eat, we need to shower and leave.'

Thirty minutes later, after many hugs goodbye and promises to not leave it too long before they visited again they were in the car driving back to the hub. They both barely said a word, lost in their own thoughts, remembering the wonderful parts of the day before, pushing the bad to the back of their minds.

They walked into the hub hand in hand, both grinning like Cheshire cats. Tosh, Gwen and Owen were sitting drinking coffee from the local coffee shop. All three looked round at them, various thoughts crossing their minds as they did.

'Okay kids.' Jack spoke first 'What's happening?'

The End.

'Verse continued in 'Celebrations'


End file.
